


Controlled

by Yumicho



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Season 3, a tiny little bit, but this came to my mind, headcanon for why Derek would cry in front of Stiles, i don't know why, it's not that bad, just a little sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-29
Updated: 2013-05-29
Packaged: 2017-12-13 08:05:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/821929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yumicho/pseuds/Yumicho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles shakes his head, breathes the pain away. Never ever would he go and leave his alpha alone, especially not now after he saw him shifting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Controlled

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little thing I wrote. I hope you like it! It's not beta'd and I'm from Germany, so mistakes are inevitable. Please leave a comment! ^_^
> 
> Aaand I wrote a sequel! Hope you like it as well :)  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/822257

„Go away.“  
Derek's voice cuts through the silence and it hurts Stiles so much that he can't breathe for a moment. Carefully, he tries to get a little closer to Derek, who sits crouched down on the floor in front of him, and reaches with his hand for him.  
„Derek, talk to me. What happened?“  
Another step. But before he can touch Derek on his shoulder, his counterpart spins around and hits him right in his face.  
„Stiles, go away!“  
Stiles shakes his head, breathes the pain away. Never ever would he go and leave his alpha alone, especially not now after he saw him shifting. He swallows, closes his brown eyes for a little moment, counts to three, opens them again and sees Derek's disbelief as he looks from his own shifted, bloody hand to Stiles' face and back. A second later, Stiles can feel the blood running down his cheek. Slowly, he lifts his hand and wipes the blood away.  
„Derek...“  
Finally, he puts his other hand in a tender motion on Derek's back and sighs in relief as Derek doesn't push him away. He kneels down in front of him, unhasty, lays his arms around Derek's shoulders and pulls ihm in a soft embrace. Caresses his back to calm him down. He'd do anything and everything, just to bring his alpha back.  
„Tell me what happened.“  
But Derek can't say a word. He squints his eyes, hugs Stiles back - hears Deucalion's voice, as if the other alpha stood right behind him and feels the forceful pull his body wants to make because of Deucalion's manipulation.  
Kill Stiles  
He weakens you  
He is a fragile human, Derek, and the second he is gone you will be mine  
You will belong to me  
Kill Stiles  
He doesn't love you like you love him  
Kill him  
Derek's shoulders tremble under the weight of his tears, he can't stop crying, not now that a few words brought his walls down, not now that his worst fear awakened: to lose Stiles.  
He can feel how the control over his own body slips more and more out of his hands, he opens his eyes and looks at Stiles, whose smile is sad while he looks with shiny eyes at Derek.  
„I love you, Derek“, the boy whispers, while his lips slightly brush Derek's and Derek's heart breaks.  
His control slips thoroughly out of his reach.  
„I love you, too, Stiles“, he sobs.  
Then his hand breaks through Stiles' chest.  
And he rips the boy's heart out.


End file.
